


Роза мира

by LeahGrace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absolution, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Gen, Kid Fic, Letters, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Post-Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Sorrow/Repentance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahGrace/pseuds/LeahGrace
Summary: Семилетняя Рози Ватсон пишет сообщение Шерлоку Холмсу. Она думает, что ее дело - самое интересное из всех дел мистера Холмса. Она только не уверена, что поступает правильно, обращаясь к человеку, о котором ее па говорит: "Он убил твою мать".





	Роза мира

**Author's Note:**

> Опечатки в письмах Рози - не ошибка.

"Папка «Исходящие» - 1895"

 **От кого:** Джон Х. Ватсон < watsonjohn22@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** Шерлок Холмс < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >

Дорогой мистер Холмс,

пожалуйста, никому не говорите о моем письме. Мой па очень расстроится, если узнает.  
Мое имя Рози, и я ваша крестная дочь. Я не очень это понимаю, но тетя Молли говорит это значит, что я могу спрашивать о чем угодно, и крестные должны ответить.  
Мистер Холмс, моя мама умерла, когда я была маленькая, и я ее не помню. У нас нет фотографий, но тетя Молли показала мне свою, и я думаю, что мама была очень красивая. На этой фотографии есть еще мой па, тетя Молли, бабушка в большой красивой шапке и человек одетый как папа. Тетя Молли говорит, что бабушку зовут Миссис Хадсон, она старенькая и живет в центре Лондона. И я не должна спрашивать папу о том человеке, потому что это Вы.  
Па Вас очень сильно не любит и всегда выключает телик, если Вы на экране. Он говорит, что Вы убили мою маму.  
Па думает, что я не знаю, но я просто врунишка. Я слышу, как он разговаривает с мамой, когда думает, что я не слышу. Но это не так. Он говорит с мамой все время. Но мама ничего не говорит, только папа.  
Он всегда говорил мне, что Вы убили маму, но вчера в ванной сказал маме "Мэри, может быть, он не тот человек который стрелял. Но это был его выстрел, его пуля. Он должен был умереть, а неты."  
Потом он заплакал.  
Мистер Холмс, я очень хочу научиться говорить с мамой. На фотографии Вы все обнимаетесь и смеетесь. Папа и тетя Молли никогда не смеются а мама умерла. Папа не любит, когда я спрашиваю. Тетя Молли только грустит. Я играла с ее телефоном и нашла Ваш твиттер и почту. Вы детектив и решаете дела, поэтому я подумала, что Вы можете взять мое дело. Я думаю оно интересное.  
Что случилось с мамой? Почему Вы должны были умереть? **Мама умерла или нет?** Как мне научиться с ней говорить?  
Даже если мое дело неинтересное, пожалуйста, возьмите его все равно.

С лучшими пожеланиями  
Рози Ватсон.

*

"Папка «ВАЖНО!!!» - **1** (2)"

 **От кого:** Джон Х. Ватсон < watsonjohn22@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >

Игнорируй это.  
Нет, позволь мне высказаться яснее. Не вздумай считать это поводом вмешаться. Не пытайся так же использовать Молли.  
Я поговорю с дочерью и все ей объясню. Это **не твое дело**.

*

"Папка «Спам» > фильтр "thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com" - **1** (18)"

 **От кого:** Шерлок Холмс < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** Джон Х. Ватсон < watsonjohn22@gmail.com >

Джон, прошу тебя.

\- ШХ

*

"Папка «Спам» > фильтр "thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com" - **2** (19)"

 **От кого:** Шерлок Холмс < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** Джон Х. Ватсон < watsonjohn22@gmail.com >

Пожалуйста. Она права. Ты знаешь, что она права.

\- ШХ

*

"Папка «Спам» > фильтр "thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com" - **3** (20)"

 **От кого:** Шерлок Холмс < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** Джон Х. Ватсон < watsonjohn22@gmail.com >

Береги себя.

\- ШХ

*

_Вы действительно желаете удалить все содержимое папки? Подтвердить/Отменить  
В папке "Спам" нет сообщений._

*

_Сообщения > Майкрофт (200)_

Ты можешь на основании слов Розамунд потребовать психологического освидетельствования в рамках защиты детства.

Знаю. Не могу.

Ты знаешь так же, что это действительно опасный симптом.

За все время нашего знакомства Джона нельзя было назвать психически здоровым человеком. Почему это начало беспокоить тебя сейчас?

Меня беспокоишь ты. Так было всегда.

Ты ни на мгновение не задумался, отправляя его ко мне в госпиталь.

Ничтожная попытка, Шерлок. Ты всегда игнорировал опасность, угрожающую тебе, но теперь речь идет о твоей крестнице.

Остановись на этом.

Разве данная тобою клятва не была адресована троим?

Майкрофт, остановись.

Мы оба знаем, брат мой, что будет, если ты не решишься действовать, а потом выяснишь, что это и было ошибкой.

Хватит, пожалуйста!

Хорошо. Если ты передумаешь, скажи только слово. Обещаю, я не оберну это против тебя.

Я знаю.

Откуда бы.

И, Майк, спасибо. Я действительно ценю.

Все для тебя.

Не зови меня так.

*

_Шариковой ручкой на листе писчей бумаги:_

"Дорогая Рози,

я сожалею, что твое письмо увидел твой папа. Возможно, немного позже я научу тебя, как вести секретную электронную переписку с чужого устройства. Пока же: любые вопросы задавай тете Молли, она передаст их мне. И зови меня Шерлок.  
Я не знаю, что именно рассказал тебе отец. Возможно, ты не найдешь ничего нового в моем письме, но все же прочти его, пожалуйста.  
Рози, я очень виноват перед твоей семьей. Я не убивал твою маму. Я очень сильно любил ее и был бы рад умереть вместо нее. Так вышло, что я разозлил одну женщину (она никому больше не причинит вреда, не волнуйся об этом), и она выстрелила в меня. Твоя мама раньше меня поняла, что происходит, и закрыла меня собой. Так она погибла. Потому что я был слишком глуп и слишком медлителен. Если бы не это, Мэри была бы жива. Если бы не я, твоя мама была бы сейчас с тобой и Джоном, поэтому твой папа винит меня. Это - правда. Я пойму, если ты теперь тоже возненавидишь меня.  
Мне так же ужасно жаль сообщать тебе, что ты не сможешь поговорить с мамой. Ее нет. Просто Джон так сильно скучает по ней, что представляет, будто Мэри все еще с ним. Все еще с вами. Я не советую тебе поступать так: это сделает тебя несчастной, а я точно знаю, что Мэри хотела видеть тебя счастливой. Ты можешь поговорить с мамой на ее могиле: это специальное место для разговоров с теми, кто умер. Но в остальное время постарайся думать о чем-нибудь другом. О вещах, которые радуют тебя, нравятся и вызывают смех. Твоей маме это понравилось бы.  
Молли права: у тебя есть право ждать от меня ответов на любые вопросы. Пожалуйста, задавай их. Все, что ты делаешь, мне интересно. Спрашивай Молли. Пиши мне. Если захочешь и если получится - звони. В любое время, когда сочтешь нужным, я всегда отвечу.

Твой крестный отец,  
Шерлок Холмс

P.S.: для семилетнего ребенка ты написала очень хорошее письмо. Но тебе стоит уделить внимание запятым и пробелам. "Телевизор" сокращенно пишется "телек". Или "ТВ". На миссис Хадсон на фотографии шляпа, а не шапка, - это разные головные уборы.

\- ШХ"

*

"Папка «Исходящие» - 617"

 **От кого:** М. Хупер < hooper.md@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** Шерлок Холмс < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >  
**Тема:** это Рози

Дорогой Шерлок,

большое спасибо за твое письмо. Мне хочется оставить его себе, но я понимаю, что па найдет его и расстроится еще больше. Тетя Молли обещала спрятать письмо для меня.  
Мне не нравятся запятые. Почему телек? Велосипед это велик.  
Папа сказал тоже самое про маму и тебя. И еще сказал, что маму искали плохие люди и нашли и за тебя. Я думала, что поняла, а теперь не понимаю. Плохих людей было много? Плохая женщина тоже искала маму? Почему тогда она стреляла в тебя? Почему маму искали? Почему мама спасла тебя и умерла? Я спрашиваю об этом и за того, что папа назвал это странным словом. Я не запомнила целиком. Оно про ответы. Что мама умерла "без ответов". Что это значит?  
Тетя Молли думает, что я на тебя обижусь как папа. Я еще не решила.  
Ты красиво пишешь! А я пишу "как курица лапой" и левой рукой. Все кривое и смазанное и рука всегда грязная. Ты правша, да? Я хочу вырасти высокой как ты, но все говорят, что я буду как папа. Ниже тебя и с куриной лапой! Или как мама: ниже и красивей вас обоих.  
Пожалуйста, пиши мне.

С лучшими пожеланиями,  
Рози Ватсон

*

"Папка «Исходящие» - 1895"

 **От кого:** Джон Х. Ватсон < watsonjohn22@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** Шерлок Холмс < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >  
**Тема:** Не твое дело

Послушай, ты можешь считать себя умником, но я знаю свою дочь. Она использует твои выражения. Твои словечки. Она стала писать настолько грамотнее, что все учителя удивляются; и, черт подери, она пытается копировать твой почерк!  
Проклятье, Шерлок, я думал, что ясно выразился!  
Я жалею, что был твоим другом. Что вообще знаком с тобой. Плевать на Мориарти, на всех них, мир существовал как-то раньше и продолжил бы это делать без тебя. Ты спросил, не жалею ли я о твоем возвращении? Нет! Дай мне изменить прошлое, и ты отравился бы той чертовой пилюлей!  
От тебя одно зло. Я не позволю причинить его моей дочери.

*

"Папка «ВАЖНО!!!» - 36"

 **От кого:** Шерлок Холмс < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** Джон Х. Ватсон < watsonjohn22@gmail.com >  
**Тема:** RE: Не твое дело

У твоей дочери есть имя.

\- ШХ

*

_Сообщения > Грег (200)_

Ты занят?

Дела отлично, спасибо, что спросил. Рабочий день в разгаре, но ничего срочного. Все в порядке?

Я думаю... Возможно, мне нужна помощь.

Вот это странно. Я скорее бы ожидал такого от Шерлока.

Мы можем не говорить о нем?

Если ты признаешь, что нуждаешься в помощи, то нет. Джон, ваша переписка перлюстрируется; мы *не можем* игнорировать прошлое.

Вы. Я прошу тебя, не твоего приятеля.

Пошел к черту.

 

*

_Новая беседа:_

МХ: Это излишне. Грег, я не в обиде. Джон, я должен подтвердить: все контакты Шерлока находятся под контролем, особенно, когда речь о вас двоих.

ДВ: С какой стати? Нас ничто более не связывает - вот, что я хочу донести до мнения твоего брата!

МХ: Перестаньте думать только о себе. Вы меня не волнуете. Шерлок - да.

ДВ: Иными словами, ты рад его поощрять.

МХ: Как угодно; формулировки не важны.

ГЛ: Важны, Майк. Может, не для Джона "Я крутой писатель, плевать на чужие чувства" Ватсона. Для нас.

ДВ: Черт возьми, Грег.

ГЛ: Заткнись, Джон. Ты ничего не знаешь. Ты отказался, помнишь? Заткнул уши и попросил тебя не беспокоить. Прошло шесть лет, ты многое пропустил.

ДВ: Давай, удиви меня. Кто еще умер?

_Грег покинул беседу._

МХ: Джон, говоря о помощи, которая Вам нужна, у меня есть большой список врачей, справлявшихся с проблемами хуже Ваших. Вам это ничего не будет стоить, кроме, разве что, гордости. И я согласен с братом. Розамунд - хорошее имя.

_Беседа закрыта._

*

_Сообщения > Шерлок (200)_

Срочно в Ярд! Это о Рози.

_Входящий вызов: Шерлок_

\- Что?!

\- Спокойно. Ее осматривает врач, но, кажется, девочка в порядке. Как я понял, она подошла к патрульному с просьбой привезти к нам. Мы не можем связаться с Джоном.

\- Она должна была быть в школе, а Джон - не знаю, он проводит выходные по-разному. Может находиться в метро. Майкрофт?

\- Вне себя, трясет соглядатаев. Есть отчет врача: физическое состояние хорошее, она только переволновалась. Стелла делает для нее чай.

\- Я понял. Три минуты.

_Вызов завершен._

__

__

_Входящий вызов: Джон_

\- Шерлок, что стряслось? Я был в метро, и тут шквал сообщений, Роуз в порядке?

\- _Роуз?_

\- Заткнись. Что там?

\- Она в порядке. Еще не знаю, я в пути. С ней весь отдел. Где ты?

\- Бегу от Сент-Джеймс. Ох. Стой. Стой, я, кажется, тебя вижу.

\- ...Джон.

\- Ты. Ты выглядишь. Боже.

\- Не совсем.

\- Нет, ты выглядишь ужасно. Почему?

\- Я... Это не важно. Рози, Джон.

_Вызов завершен._

\- Да. Я... я справлюсь. Спасибо.

\- Джон...

\- Не надо.

*

"Папка «Исходящие» - 1895"

 **От кого:** Джон Х. Ватсон < watsonjohn22@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** Шерлок Холмс < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >  
**Тема:** Прости

Я думаю, ты уже знаешь. Ты ведь знаешь, верно? Тебе должны были рассказать.  
Роуз не могла успокоиться до самой ночи. Господи, Шерлок, я и не подозревал, как сильно она тебя любит. Теперь она отказывается говорить со мной. Что там, никто не хочет говорить со мной, и я понимаю. Я облажался. Опять.  
Хуже всего, что я не могу забрать свои слова обратно. Я хотел бы, но вот в чем проблема: я был искренен и продумал каждую букву. Такие вещи нельзя исправить.  
Боже мой. Она всего лишь хотела тебя увидеть. Составила такой план, сбежала из школы, ускользнула от наблюдателей, ушлая девчонка. Если бы тот патрульный отвел ее сразу к тебе, а не повез в Ярд, я бы так и не узнал. Такая мелочь.  
Я не должен был прогонять тебя. Нет. Я не знаю. Я просто ужасен, да? Если с ней все было в порядке, ты не был нужен там; я не собирался менять свое мнение только потому, что чуточку перенервничал. Я действовал логично, так?  
Знаешь, что самое плохое? Я не должен это писать. Не должен. В твоем состоянии слова имеют значение, поэтому, пожалуйста, если ты не уверен - не читай. Черт, Майкрофт, не позволяй ему.  
Я все еще ненавижу тебя.  
Вот. Я это сказал.  
Я не могу. Шесть лет. Шесть лет я провел, закрывая глаза на правду, и винил тебя в смерти Мэри, как будто кто-то мог заставить ее вести себя разумно. К черту, она и повела себя разумно. В любом случае, ей хотя бы не было за себя стыдно. Можно только позавидовать. Знаешь, что? Она пропала. Я не вижу ее, больше нет. Не знаю, почему; может, ей я тоже, в конце концов, опостылел. Шесть лет - шутка ли. А до того еще годы, когда я винил тебя в чем только мог. Если посчитать, Шерлок, лишь первые полтора года были нормальными.  
Я все еще думаю, что наша "дружба" была ошибкой. Если бы не я, ты мог стать счастливым. Кто знает, может, та пилюля и не была отравлена.  
Конечно, ты знаешь. Она была, да?  
Ты бы ни о чем не жалел.  
Что за счастье, Шерлок, ни о чем не жалеть.

*

"Папка «ВАЖНО!!!» - 38"

 **От кого:** Шерлок Холмс < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** Джон Х. Ватсон < watsonjohn22@gmail.com >  
**Тема:** RE: Прости

Джон.  
Я буду в порядке. Это всего лишь приступ, ничего больше. В моем возрасте и с моим жизненным опытом это было всего лишь вопросом времени. Его спровоцировал не ты.  
Это были тяжелые десять лет. Я хочу рассказать тебе о них. О том, что было в Европе (не только в Европе, но там было тяжелее всего). После я не мог встроиться. Мэри очень помогла мне. Мы должны были ненавидеть друг друга, но не захотели. Мэри помогала мне, а потом ушла, как и появилась - без спросу; забрав все, что едва создала.  
Но она оставила Розамунд.  
У меня есть младшая сестра. Я никогда не смогу вас познакомить; мы едва видимся, и это ужасная история, на самом деле. Она - худшее во мне. Я - лучшее в ней.  
У меня есть Молли. Точнее - это я у нее. Не могу описать. Но мы разобрались в своих отношениях, и, хотя мы не пара, ты бы нас видел. Грег дразнит меня подкаблучником. Да, я зову его по имени.  
Были еще злодеи. Мне все-таки пришлось вернуться в Европу (третий раз меня доконает, клянусь). Теракт в ночь Гая Фокса? - это ничто по сравнению с современными шпионскими разборками.  
Все это время я старался верить, что ты поступил верно, уйдя и забрав Рози. Вдали от меня вы в безопасности (я все еще получаю угрозы каждую неделю). Никто не сделает тебя мишенью. Никто не вложит пистолет в ее руки.  
Но потом она написала письмо.  
Эти ее ошибки, Джон. И запятые. Подумай: ей не нравятся запятые.  
Все, чего я хочу, это увидеть ее. Молли делает для меня целые альбомы, у миссис Хадсон внизу панно в полстены из ваших фотографий. Я в любой момент могу подключиться к камерам Майкрофта или затребовать видео от его агентов, но это не то.  
Пожалуйста. Я могу жить с твоей ненавистью.  
Но не отнимай у меня ее любовь.

\- ШХ

*

"Папка «ВАЖНО!!!» - **1** (39)"

 **От кого:** Рози Ватсон < rosamund.mary@gmail.com >  
**Кому:** Шерлок Холмс < thesodsherlockholmes@gmail.com >  
**Тема:** Привет!

Дорогой Шерлок,

па сказал, что ему надоело, что мы взламываем его почту и твиттер. Теперь у меня есть свои.  
Пожалуйста, пиши мне.

С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
Рози Ватсон

P.S.: я была права. Ты очень высокий, но Майкрофт выше.


End file.
